I'll Never Forget
by Still Searching
Summary: It's the scene in the last bit of Final Fantasy X on the air ship. It's seen through Rikku's eyes. It's rather sad, but it ends in hope. Please read and review.


_Skip. Twirl. Dip... Skip. Twirl. Dip_... This is it. Finally.This is the last time Yuna will have to dance, the last time she will have to send more of the dead to the Farplane. Her bi colored eyes are brimming with tears of relief and sadness as she watches the Aeons she had come to love... Valefor, Ifrit, Shiva, Ixion... erupting into pyre fly fireworks.

"Like some sort of celebration." I think with some bitterness, but it is a celebration isn't it? She has defeated sin... we all have.. The Summoner and her Guardians havesent the terror that has plagued Spira for the last one thousand years to it's death. For good. Sin will not come back.

She is dancing faster now, her rod rising towards the heavens as if thanking the gods that never were, and then dipping down again towards the Airship's deck, and the people of Spira. Her feet are making the slightest scuffling noise, almost making the whole thing seem like a passing whisper, as she gently twirls round and round. Turning away I look around at the five other heroes who over the past few weeks had become the best friends an Al Bhed could have, and the best guardians a summoner could ask for.  
Kimahri, the ever-silent Ronso warrior, stands away from the rest of us, his grim expression is the same as always, except this time I could see the slightest bit of sympathy in his deep animal eyes as he watches the young girl he has guarded for so long make her last sending in Spira.

Lulu stands stoically beside him, a smile playing across her dark lips. Smiling... for Yuna. She is so very proud of the girl... no, the woman who has saved us all from the spiral of death. I imagine Sir Auron is smiling too somewhere in the deep reaches of the Farplane, along side his best friends, and telling Lord Braska how his daughter is just like him. Strong.

Wakka givesYuna his signature thumbs up, a sign hegave to everyone multiple times on the pilgrimage. It means 'Great Job, you did it.' And it is so true, because she has done it. His little sister had done it.

Lastly... stands Tidus, the blonde hair blitzer who got us through all the hard times with his chipper attitude. The young man who cried when he held his father in his arms. The young man who Yuna loves, but there is something wrong. Why.. Why is he fading?

Yuna's dance stops abruptly. She is now staring, along with everyone else, at Tidus's disappearing hands.

_A dream of the Fayth... life is but a passing dream.. a dream of the fayth._

The words run through my mind.My throat tightens.Yuna shakes her head sharply and says quietly almost inaudibly, "No."

"Yuna, I have to go." He says with that same quirky smile on his face, "I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand."

Images are flying through my head. The time he choked on his food on my ship. All the times we had spent laughing, how we had desperately tried to come up with a plan to save Yuna, the battles, the tears... and now I watch as a he turns his back on us and runs towards the edge of the airship. Turning away from his friends, his family... his Yuna. I know he said it is his time to go. I know this, but I can't help but ask

"We're gonna see you again!?" I shout after him, so evident in my voice that I am hoping he will say yes. I half expect him to look back just once, but he never does, and then I watch a sight that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

Yuna's arms are outstretched as she races after him, hoping for once final embrace. She does not want him to go. Tears are spilling over her cheeks as she runs towards him, and then... right through him.

She hits the deck with a loud thud. A thud so coldand desolate itsends chills up my spine, and wells tears in my eyes. I hearLulugasp, anda small sound erupts from Wakka's throat.I want to run to my cousin and hold her. I want to make Tidus stay, but my feet are planted firmly to the deck, all I can do is watch as the blonde haired blitzer looks down at his transparent hands and the pyre flies slowly flowing out of his body. Yunie... poor Yunie... stands, and she does so with a face dry and still as a stone. The next three words are as quiet as a breeze rustling the tree tops, so quiet that if you are not listening you might miss them.

"I love you." She says. Tears are running down my face now, matting my long blonde hair to my water streaked face. I am the only one crying, everyone else is looking straight ahead, their faces as still as Yunie's. Slowly Tidus walks behind Yuna's small frame and gently puts his arms around her, their final embrace. (I wonder if she can really feel him there, I like to believe she can.) I wonder what she's thinking. Does she want to cry? Does she want to scream? Then with a sigh, he passes right through her, and runs with all his might towards the clouds and jumps into the colorful nothingness of the sky... Skip...Hop...Twirl...

It's been two days since he disappeared from our lives, and now we are standing quietly behind Yuna as she finishes her speech in the Luca stadium to all of Spira. Her back is to me, but I know she is smiling. I get a picture in my head of her staring into the horizon and I know that Yunie will always be looking ahead, looking ahead at a new future, and forever standing as a role model for me, and for the people of Spira.  
She turns to look at us, a sad smile on her face. She nods as if finished, but then turns back to the stadium.

"Just one more thing: The friends and family we have lost," she says, and then almost to herself, "or the _dreams that have faded_... never forget them."

I won't, Yunie. I promise.

Well I know that was horrible. But please. read and review and tell me what you think.


End file.
